


symbol of propriety

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2016 [27]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinktober 2016, PWP, Tattoos, Vaginal Sex, general warnings for this couple, really stretched the prompt for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: This is important! I want everyone to be able to know I belong to you!
  
  I mean, if that's what you're into, then that's fine, but I only belong to one woman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, the theme for day 27 is branding, which I barely touch on at all, she just gets a tattoo and it turns into tattoo aftercare and smut. Oh well, at least I did something. I've been wanting to write this fucked up couple for a while cos I love them so much.

“You know, it's going to be nice having something like that, but I'd like it a lot more if _you_ were doing it to me,” says Mika as they walk together.

“If I tried to do this, you'd just end up with an infection,” Seiji replies. “Besides, I already told you that I don't really care about any of this stuff.”

“Don't be silly!” she says with a slight laugh, tightening her hold on his arm. “This is important! I want everyone to be able to know I belong to you!”

“I mean, if that's what you're into, then that's fine, but I only belong to one woman,” he says, a hint of a smile on his face.

“Yeah, yeah, I know about all of that! But that doesn't change anything about how I feel about you, so I'm doing this for us!” Mika just laughs again, so used to Seiji's indifference that it doesn't even sting. She chatters on about other things for the rest of the walk to the tattoo parlor, her smile never leaving her face.

~X~

“I can't believe how much that hurt!” she says, wincing as they walk back to where they're currently staying.

“Well, yeah,” he replies. “Everything we read about it said that it would.” She decided to get a simple tattoo, just his name above her hipbone. Despite saying that she wanted everyone to be able to tell that she belonged to him, she has the tattoo in a place where it is usually covered by clothing.

“Still,” she says with a sigh, then brightens. “Oh well! I would go through all sorts of pain for you, Seiji!”

“You shouldn't do anything reckless for no reason,” he says absentmindedly, as if completely brushing off her heartfelt confession. Though it really doesn't count as a confession, considering how many times she's professed her feelings for him. And now that they're in Chicago, they're basically living together, so he hears these things from her even more often.

By the time they get back to their hotel, she's still complaining about how much it stings, and she starts to remove the covering only for him to remind her that it's still too early. Sighing, she says, “But I want to look at it!”

“Why don't we watch a movie or something?” he asks. “By the time it's over, it'll be time to take the bandage off, and then I can help you clean it.” She brightens at that and is quick to agree.

~X~

“Be gentle,” she teases, though there's a hint of seriousness to her voice. She sits back as Seiji carefully removes the bandage covering her tattoo, wincing as the adhesive pulls at her skin. Once he has it completely removed, he picks up the bowl he's filled with water and starts to splash some onto her and adds soap, gently rubbing.

“That doesn't hurt, does it?” he asks.

“Not too bad,” she replies. “And having you touch me like that just gets me all excited, you know?” It's a rather lewd thing to admit to so openly, but nothing he isn't used to from her. He doesn't reply, and keeps cleaning her tattoo until it's time to gently pat it dry, and then he gets the lotion they were told to use on it. She squirms while he applies that, and he surprises her by leaning down to gentle kiss her tattoo at the end of everything.

“Seiji!” she gasps in surprise. “You're affectionate tonight! Does seeing your name on me turn you on or something?”

“Nah,” he replies. “You said it hurt, and you said me touching you was getting you excited. I just wanted to do something about both of those things.”

He is always a passive lover, and he always says that he's only doing these things because it's what she wants, and it's easier for both of them that way. But she isn't convinced, and she's sure that he wouldn't be able to get so into things if he weren't actually just as needy as she was. Tonight he kisses down from her tattoo, until his face is between her legs, and she squirms as he presses his tongue inside of her. She doesn't know how he got so good at this, considering his absolute lack of experience, or interest in girls with the correct anatomy for such things, but she isn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

She arches her back and whimpers his name, and he keeps this up until she's trembling on the edge and pulling at his hair to let him know she wants him to stop. No matter how close she is, she always prefers to wait until he's genuinely fucking her. He stands up and gets out of his pants and gets on top of her, and she circles her arms around his neck before he pushes inside of her.

He's always quiet, with soft grunts as he rhythmically thrusts, and it's taken her some work to figure out what it is that he likes best from her. She tried being loud and tried to sound as erotic as possible, but that didn't seem to work, and absolute silence always left him asking her if she even wanted to do this. Mika has settled on soft gasps and gentle whimpers, and every now and then she can't stop herself from moaning his name, reminding herself that, no matter what he says, she has him and she's won.

Whenever he makes contact with her tattoo, she stifles a hiss, hoping that he won't notice and decide that they need to stop. She holds tight to him and tries to match his rhythm, raising her hips to meet his and wrapping her legs around his body as if she could hold him inside of her and keep him forever. He rests his head against her shoulder, nuzzling against her scar, and he murmurs something.

“This is the only mark you need,” he says, and she's never been so happy to hear him say something in her life (probably).

Her soft facade falters only when she comes, as she can't help crying out, his name on her lips, but she's sure he understands the loss of control. And it only takes him a few more moments of pumping into her before he's pulled back, finishing himself in his hand and not looking at her, his eyes closed. He slumps back on the bed once he's done this, and she lays next to him, their legs hanging off the side.

Mika cuddles up to his arm, sighing happily, the pain of her tattoo long forgotten. The next morning, she's going to wake up not remembering that it's there, and when she does, she'll stare at it for a while before he wakes up, smiling to herself about it. He says that she doesn't need something like that, but to her, it's necessary, and he says that he doesn't care about any of this, but she has been able to see through them for a while now, and even if she's never cared whether their love was genuine or not, she knows what direction it is starting to lean in, regardless of what Seiji says.

 


End file.
